


Hunter of Dreams

by Quantrail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting solo is never the best of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In this ficlet Dean never visited Sam at Stanford when John went missing. Title taken from the Sam Walter Foss quote "The woods were made for the hunter of dreams, the brooks for the fishes of song."

_If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?_

Dean had heard the question before but never cared beyond wondering who came up with these stupid questions. Now though, now he had one of his own. _If a man dies but no one knows it, is he ever really dead?_

As he lay dying at the base of a tree in a wood whose name he didn't even know Dean decided that this had definitely been his shittiest birthday ever. Twenty seven years old and nothing to show for it except a dead mother, a missing father, an estranged brother, a car that had been his home since he was four years old and lots and lots of blood.

Looking up through the bare, twisted branches of the tree marking his final resting place Dean watched the death of a shooting star. Knowing it was stupid Dean still couldn't stop himself from wishing with his dying breath that Dad or Sammy would find the Impala some day so the old girl wouldn't rust away to nothing.


End file.
